


玫瑰刺

by rays8059



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Multi, Top Akechi Goro
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rays8059/pseuds/rays8059
Summary: 你折断它，注定也会鲜血淋漓。





	玫瑰刺

◣

明智吾郎巴不得狮童正义去死。

他的童年没有多少关于母亲的记忆，他唯一记得的是，母亲背着他偷偷在房间里抹眼泪，把年幼的他抱在怀里。明智感觉她的手掌冰凉，抱着自己像一滩淹没了他的海。

记忆里的母亲终于变成了灰白的颜色。

他以为自己对狮童的恨意会一直保持下去。直到某天，喝醉酒的狮童跌跌撞撞地进了门，额头上有一块做完紧急处理的伤口，纱布边渗出一点半凝固的血迹。明智找来温热的湿毛巾递给他，父子两人在客厅里久久的沉默。

明智不关心狮童的伤口从何而来，他一声不吭地站在他旁边，盯着茶几上的水果刀，平静木然地想，“如果他就这样死了”。

可他犹豫得太久，狮童睁开了眼睛。那双和明智如出一辙的金褐色眼睛里倒映出他清秀的模样，此刻明智的眉头轻轻皱起，流露出一点苦恼的情绪就会像极了每天深夜里落泪的他的母亲。

“你很像她。”狮童伸出手，凌厉的眉眼在酒精作用下稍微舒展开来，倒让明智想到了很久以前，久到自己还崇拜父亲的那个时候。彼时他还能坐在他肩上，以为看到的就是整个世界。

他的酒气洒在明智脸上，明智想自己可能是把那点酒气吸进了肺腑，脑子混沌。不然自己怎么可能呆愣愣地不躲开，任由他把手停留在自己脸颊。

而明智吾郎最怕的，恰好是这片刻的温情。

他和狮童的关系不会存在缓和。

好在后来狮童忙于政务，鲜少能见上一眼。某天电话告诉他让他明天好好收拾一下，上午会有人来接他，然后便匆忙挂断留明智一个人在忙音里发呆。

到了第二天，他才知道狮童悄无声息地举行了一场婚礼，和一个他素未谋面的陌生人。

明智觉得不可思议又荒唐无比，但狮童永远不会顾及他的感受，一如当年不会施舍给母亲任何怜悯。明智清楚自己的使命，他要做的，只是一个临到头来才知晓的见证者，而不是祝福者。多么可笑。仿佛那天的怀念似的话，随着酒精一同蒸发，消失得无影无踪。而母亲的眼泪和痛苦终于成了狮童眼里无足轻重的东西。

婚礼的布置很简单，古旧圣洁的教堂还坐满了与狮童有往来的政客。作为狮童的儿子，明智坐在第一排，最显眼的位置，不用回头，他就能感觉到身后的眼神，像针一样扎在他背上。他背脊笔直，至少外表看上去无懈可击。婚礼还未开始，他便沾了狮童的光，搭讪的人不计其数，最后他疲于社交，礼貌拒绝后，只注视着祭坛上方的十字架苦像出神，而神的苦难历经千百个世纪，也麻木不仁地回望着他。

教堂门被推开，素未谋面的新人缓缓步入祭坛，他一身白色礼服，在玫瑰窗洒下的光芒里圣洁又无暇。管风琴奏响的赞歌里，他像是凡人祈求的神明，人们惊讶于他的美貌，匍匐在他脚下。现实里两侧的坐席上是心怀各异的看客，稍微调整嘴角的幅度就能使脸上的笑容看起来真诚无比。

他踩在猜忌和怀疑上，步伐坚定，白色的礼服纤尘不染。万民在他脚边祈求、哀嚎，而他置若罔闻，目光落在祭坛等待已久的爱人身上。

但在神话里，神是被钉在十字架上的。恶意是穿透骨髓的钉锥，任由血液渗进土壤。曾经的信徒是随波逐流的船帆，燃起一片滔天的火海。人们除了祷告无事可做，得不到回应，乞讨和谩骂便一样都是深潭里汇集的泥浆。爱和恨在一开始就存在差异，你在祈求神的那一刻便已经失去祂。从这种意义上来说，神不爱世人。

那是明智吾郎第一次见到雨宫莲。因为父亲的一个荒唐决定，使他生命里烙下了另一个人的名字，是埋在皮肤下的一根突起的刺。

明智吾郎看到狮童眼里不曾有过的感情，他坐在长凳上，被这根刺扎得坐立难安。

他想，神不爱世人，但世人都爱神。

***

“早上好，吾郎。早餐想吃什么。”

这是雨宫莲对明智说的第一句话。年轻的继母大概只有二十出头，比起自己更像一个涉世未深的学生。他才刚刚把厨房里从没有人用过的围裙套在身上，手里还捏着准备用来做爱心荷包蛋的鸡蛋——如果他的脖颈边上没有乱七八糟的吻痕的话——看起来会比较像一个努力扮做温情学习如何和叛逆期孩子相处的母亲角色。

“随意，”明智拉开椅子，语气算不上尊敬。

得到回答的雨宫莲露出一点意料外的欣喜，漆黑的眼睛里映着窗外的阳光，看上去温柔又明亮。

明智手边是一杯冒着热气的牛奶，砂糖罐子刚好就摆在伸手能拿到的地方。他沉默地看着雨宫莲的背影，这个新晋的继母还不太熟练，因为没有人帮忙，他别扭地反着手，把围裙后面的细绳系了个歪歪扭扭的蝴蝶结。

打破这个平静的是一场意外。

明智半夜撞见了应酬回来的狮童和雨宫莲在客厅做爱。他本来是发现不了的，楼梯下到一半，他听到了一点细碎的声音，探出头发现他的父亲正背对着他，把雨宫莲摁在沙发上，带着醉意胡乱地吻他。手还顺势钻进衣服下摆，露出一截苍白的腰，在海水一般深沉的夜里，像是远处一明一灭的灯塔的光。

那比塞壬更可怕，你是心甘情愿地想要靠近它。

光裸的躯干带来的冲击力太大。明智忍不住去想，如果有手掐在上面，是否留下浅淡的红印。

很快狮童便给了他答案。

穿着整齐的男人抬高雨宫莲的腿，手毫不留情地掐着他的腰，好让自己顶得更深。雨宫莲仰着头，嘴唇微张，脸上是平日里没有的痴态。不只是腰，还有胸膛，都泛起一片情欲的潮红。

他的衣服才脱到一半，凌乱地缠在身上，成了束缚他的枷锁。

雨宫莲的眼神散了焦，睫毛挂着生理性的眼泪，如同层层叠叠花瓣下含着的露珠。他的脚却还紧紧勾着狮童的腰，微微蜷起了脚趾。兴许是还有那么点理智，他捂着自己的嘴，在撞击中从指缝里漏出断断续续的呻吟。

这是那些细碎声音的来源，像猫在呜咽。

明智盯着雨宫莲蒙上水汽的摄人心魄的眼睛，他想，他不介意神的跌落。

目睹父亲和别的男人做爱这件事情固然羞耻，但更让他羞耻的是身体本能的反应。

他仅仅是怔住了两秒，然后飞速退回房间，反锁上门。他的心狂跳不已，仿佛那些声音还会透过门缝钻进他的脑海。他眼前开始出现雨宫莲意乱情迷的脸，和被来不及咽下的唾液濡湿的艳醴嘴唇。

还有眼角碎钻似的欲落未落的眼泪。

明智手上的动作突然停下，他藏匿在黑暗里，低低地喘息。

是眼泪。

他想到了很多，想到母亲因为悲伤落下的眼泪，想到自己因为害怕父亲的离去而流下的眼泪，想到雨宫莲被快感刺激出的眼泪。它们最终落在自己掌心，成了一枚坚硬的刺。

而神跌落在玫瑰园里，他是一朵蒙着雾，凝着露珠的玫瑰。

***

放学后，明智打着伞，穿过马路，他发现了不远处才从便利店出来的雨宫莲。他和其他行色匆匆的路人一样，没有预防这场突如其来的大雨。他低头看了眼腕表，才决定一路小跑着冲进雨幕里。他整个人微微躬着，护住怀中的纸袋，雨很快把他浇了个彻底，衣服也紧巴巴地贴在皮肤上，看上去落魄又狼狈，还有点奇异的美感。 

明智远远跟着他身后，算得上是悠闲地漫步在雨中。他只看到雨宫莲的背影，透出两块突出的肩胛骨，像被雨水淋湿后不能展开的翅膀。

跌落的神怎么会有翅膀。明智心情极好，甚至没有拒绝上来搭讪的女生，温柔地叮嘱她们“小心点，不要跌倒”。

明智回到家的时候，雨宫莲刚换上一身清爽的居家服，宽松地笼在身上。他拿毛巾擦着多余的水渍，随着动作隐隐勾勒出一截结实瘦削的腰身。

大多数时间家里只有明智和雨宫莲两个人，婚后的狮童愈发的忙，彻夜不回是常有的事。明智习以为常，甚至享受个人的安宁。但雨宫莲不一样，他是狮童的爱人，是合格的妻子，会沉默地坐在餐桌，守着另一副碗筷，伴随着微波炉单调的叮咛声，在一个晚得不可思议的时间点，独自扒拉几口热了又凉的菜。明智偶尔从门缝里看到雨宫莲扶着晚归的狮童，雨宫莲脸上是温柔宽慰的笑。门被关上的最后一秒，他看到他们纠缠在一起的影子。

足以令他在夜里失眠。

明智离雨宫莲不远，这个距离下，明智清楚地看见雨宫莲在对自己笑，他的眼睛在镜片后稍微一弯，也是温柔的笑。但那是不一样的。

他最不需要这种顺带的同情。

明智清楚，没有人会为自己停留，就像早就离开的母亲。雨宫莲的感情，从来都是建立在自己是狮童的儿子上的。

但雨宫莲依旧靠近他，问他“晚上想吃咖喱吗”。温柔又体贴，虚假得像明智小时候做的从未实现的梦。年轻的继母极其耐心地等着他的回答，自以为流露出一点关心就能消融没有血缘的隔阂。

“吾郎？是哪里不舒服吗？”雨宫莲握住了明智的手腕，关切地问他。

啪嗒。

那是雨宫莲发梢的水珠滴落的声音。

明智心里涌起一个诡异的念头，他反反复复在梦里描摹过无数次，又随着天亮消失在盥洗池里的梦。雨宫莲还在说什么明智完全听不见了，他陷入了一场风暴的中心，耳边是幼年时的争吵、哭喊和谩骂，像一个咒语，像一根牢牢扎在他心底不能拔除的刺。

痛苦的不该只是自己。

明智把毫无防备的雨宫莲困在沙发上，没怎么费力就把他的双手反剪在背后，他的反抗对于一个青春期精力旺盛的少年人来说不亚于隔靴搔痒，仅仅是挣扎就用光了所有力气。明智欣赏着他精疲力竭的样子，他的眼睛滑到了下巴，明智取下那副碍事的眼镜，毫无遮掩地与他对视，把赤裸的欲望暴露在空气里。然后明智慢条斯理地撩起他衣服下摆，一路滑过平坦的小腹，侧腰，最后停在了胸膛。

“他摸过你哪里？”

明智每滑过一个地方，身下的人就微微颤抖。明智感觉那团还未勃起的性器，隔着轻薄的短裤，紧贴着自己的小腹。他抬起头，雨宫莲连呼吸都不稳了，眼睛却仍然沉默地看着他。明智无端想起祭坛上的苦像，神麻木不仁，俯瞰众生。而他是一个可悲的圣徒，骨瘦嶙峋，早就死在朝圣的路途了。

明智觉得心烦意乱。不该是这样的表情，他应该哀求，应该惊惧，甚至羞怒不已。

“是这里吗？”明智扯下那条薄薄的短裤，隔着内裤揉捏那团性器。他不期待雨宫莲会回答自己，他舔着雨宫莲发红的耳垂，把手伸进裤缝，往更隐秘的地方探去，“还是这里？”

明智的指甲轻轻刮着穴口的褶皱，细小的刺激性痛感使雨宫莲触电般地弹起来，却又被他狠狠摁了回去。

“看来是这里。”

于是他像狮童那样，把雨宫莲翻过身，按进沙发里。他如愿以偿地掐着雨宫莲的腰，像逮住了一只欲飞的鸟。那些他碰过的地方很快蜿蜒出了新的红痕，像附身在雨宫莲身上的枷锁从未卸去。他手指还描摹着雨宫莲的背脊，握住他两块突出的肩胛，像捕食猎物那样率先折断他的翅膀。他将会像狮童那样，在同样的地方，用同样的方式，完完全全地贯穿他。

年轻人学得很快，才目睹一场荒唐的意外，就已经会无师自通地抬高雨宫莲的腰，找到臀缝间的穴口。他先是试探着挤进顶端，没有润滑的穴口挤得他发酸，但更难受的是雨宫莲，他匍匐在自己身下，臀部高高翘起，整个人因为异物的入侵浑身紧绷得像猫那样弓起来，从紧咬的牙关里泄出几声痛苦的哀鸣。明智颇有耐心地慢慢搅动，顶端分泌的前列腺液糊得到处都是，直到交合处传来“滋啦”的水声，才猛然一顶，撞在翘挺的臀瓣上。

雨宫莲仰着头，发出低哑的闷哼。

明智把雨宫莲的手反剪在背后，让他的半张脸支撑着身体平衡陷进了柔软的沙发。明智试着抽动了几下，身下人的反应并不让他满意。

“叫啊，你为什么不叫，难道我比不上狮童吗？”

年轻人的动作生涩，凭着蛮力猛干，一直顶到肠道的最深处。潮水般的快感几乎快吞没了雨宫莲的理智，他沉默得越久，明智抽插得就越狠。雨宫莲被他撞得说不出完整的话，止不住的颤抖，背德的羞耻使他声音发颤：“你放开我，我是你的……啊——”

明智顶得深了，还没来得及说完的话变成了一声短促的喘息。他俯下身，在他耳边说话，舌尖滚着温热的气息，一圈一圈地在他耳窝里打转。

“您说什么呢……母亲？”

因为这个称呼，雨宫莲全身都羞耻地紧绷起来，绞得初经人事的明智差点喟叹出声。

“放松，您这不是很喜欢吗。”他全部用上了敬语，话语间温良谦逊，是个优等生的模样。而手却揉捏着雨宫莲的臀瓣，威胁着让他放松下来。下半身干他的动作不见一点尊敬，甚至算得上粗暴，在越来越响的水声里，撞得他苍白的臀肉一片殷红。

他顶得太用力，雨宫莲只能抓着沙发垫来转移自己的苦楚，手背因为用力而显出了分明的骨节和青筋。狮童在他身上留下的印记还未消除，触目惊心，像被暴雨洗礼的花园，在肮脏的雨中，神又滚到了尘埃里。这是勋章，是战绩，是狮童盖下的所有物的标记。明智低下头，走火入魔般地吻了上去。

明智没有获得多少快感，雨宫莲身上的疤痕红得扎眼，而他又被紧致的甬道夹得发酸发涩，像有人在自己的心尖掐了一下。他心里逐渐出现酸涩、恨意和无法平息的怒火。想到怀着遗憾早逝的母亲和漠不关心的父亲，又想到雨宫莲和狮童在祭坛前的誓言，他们交换戒指，在天光下拥吻，开始崭新的人生。

明智注视着雨宫莲迷茫的半张侧脸，他又涌起一点报复的快乐。还可以变得更糟，如果狮童能感到痛苦的话。

明智不知道答案。

但雨宫莲的无动于衷又让明智感到恼怒，他为什不能从喉管里发出欢愉的呻吟，为什么不能伏在耳边婉转地呢喃，为什么不能抱紧自己感受胸腔的心跳。

痛苦的是自己，痛苦也没有实体，也许它早就在漫长的时光中被消耗。就像他烧掉母亲相片的那一天，火光刻进他的眼里，汹涌燃烧。唯一能熄灭它们的，是眼眶里聚起的潮湿的水分。

是眼泪。

无动于衷的是自己才对。

明智回过神，眼泪便落到了雨宫莲背脊。

“……吾郎？”

雨宫莲似乎察觉到什么，他的声音很轻，却依旧温柔，尾音也终于被折磨出了猫似的呜咽。

视线里雨宫莲的背脊晕成了花白一片，还在轻轻颤动。明智惊惧不已，他害怕被发现，沉默地握着雨宫莲的腰一阵猛干。他顶开紧实的肠肉，没入最深处，干得身下的人只能发出断断续续的抽噎。

随着一个深顶，雨宫莲浑身颤抖，明智摸到沙发上湿滑一片。他才反应过来，雨宫莲被他干到射了。

他把雨宫莲翻过身，性器还满满当当地塞在雨宫莲体内，磨得红肿的穴口一阵蠕动似的紧缩。雨宫莲被还未撤出的勃起的阴茎激得腰身发软，他蜷在明智怀中，理智慢慢回笼，却连推开他的力气都没有，只能任由他摆弄自己。

明智抱起雨宫莲走向浴室——毕竟沙发不能用了，完事后自己还要收拾这些烂摊子。

雨宫莲高潮后的性器夹在两人的小腹间，软嫩的茎头经不起衣料的摩擦，渍出黏滑的前列腺液，随着走路的颠簸，很快又再次半勃起了。

明智拧开水龙头，还没有完全加热的冷水劈头盖脸地浇下。雨宫莲狼狈地蜷成一团，像只刚破壳的鸡仔，瑟瑟发抖。轻薄的居家服沾水就皱巴巴地贴在身上，紧紧包裹着瘦削的腰身，连皮肤上的隐秘的痕迹都透出朦胧的颜色。不同于在街角仓促的一瞥，明智得以更加细致，肆无忌惮地看着他。雨宫莲蓬松的卷发全都胡乱的贴在额头和脸颊，他脸上有未褪去的潮红，胸口还沉浸在高潮的余韵里微微起伏。

水落在他身上，他的战栗便是一种引诱，连他的沉默都成了一种无声的邀请。

他把雨宫莲抵在墙上，毫无章法的吻他。他们浑身湿透，湿漉漉地贴在一起，被花洒的水流迷得睁不开眼。他再次掰开他的臀缝，毫不费力地插了进去。雨宫莲整个人被明智悬空抱起，后背紧贴着浴室冰冷的墙砖，失重状态下的只能用脚去缠着他的腰保持平衡。

他们彼此的身体是唯一的热源。明智腾出手，把雨宫莲湿透的衣服往上推，露出一大片白皙的胸膛，他摸索到雨宫莲胸前挺立的乳珠，开始毫不留情地掐弄它。过于尖酸的快感让雨宫莲呼吸一滞，所有沉重黏腻的喘息都被明智用吻结结实实地堵了回去。他顺着下颌吻到脖颈，把脸埋进雨宫莲的颈窝。

不同于留下吻痕的吮吸，明智咬着雨宫莲的侧颈，耳边听到雨宫莲吃痛的抽气，嘴里尝到了一点微热的血腥味。

这些伤口会凝固，会结痂，会成为属于他的崭新的勋章。狮童会看到这些吻痕吧，他会作何反应。光是想到这一点，明智的动作就越发粗暴。或吻或咬，把本就布满浅色吻痕的胸膛践踏成深红的模样。

他眼前出现醉酒的画面，那是狮童少有的温情，携着酒气的手抚过他的脸，轻易就能脱下他坚韧的胛骨，露出怦怦跳动的心脏。他怨恨，他渴望，他贪得无厌，想让和他相似的那双眼睛停留在自己身上。

“你为什么就不能看到我呢……”

明智睁开眼，发狠地报复着身下的人。水顺着他的头发、睫毛、侧脸滚得到处都是，在被水蒸气熏得微红的眼角下，像是一条条蜿蜒下来的眼泪。

但跌落的神听到了朝圣者的痛苦。

“我会陪着你。”

雨宫莲环抱着他，温柔的安抚。不同于记忆里母亲的怀抱，雨宫莲停在他身上的手掌滚烫，不是淹没他的海，而是一把爱欲的火，是一束他奢求的光。

得到回应的明智微微发愣，温热的水珠落到眼里，酸涩不已。随即他掐着雨宫莲的大腿，温柔又蛮横地冲撞。好在浴室的水声够大，大到足够淹没背德的廉耻，让身心的快感不加遮掩地膨胀。

他顶得雨宫莲仰着头，在呜咽中吞吞吐吐地喊着他的名字。

至少此刻，他属于自己，那么痛苦就不重要了。明智吾郎如愿以偿，踏过荆棘丛生的玫瑰园，折断了它。

那是他用胸膛去贴近的玫瑰。

雨宫莲随着他的动作起伏着，手指插进他湿透的发间，在他看不见的地方，无声地笑了。

而渐入佳境的两人谁也没有注意到，客厅传来的钥匙声响。

-完-

**Author's Note:**

> 就卡这结尾了，嘻嘻
> 
> 我又妄图在PWP里加剧情，不知道自己表达清楚没，所以最后还是bb一下，总结起来大概就是：1、波最后的笑表示是他勾引的明，明却觉得是自己搞的波；2、最后狮童回来了，接下来的剧情大家自己脑补叭；3、最痛苦的还是明，波并不是救赎他的神，而是把他扎得鲜血淋漓的玫瑰上的刺。


End file.
